


Men are idots

by Zuso426



Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: Maya Hart/Riley Matthews friendsip, most of the the relationships are cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuso426/pseuds/Zuso426
Summary: I don´t why the title, it´s just stg Eric said on BMWMostly about Maya and Josh´s relationship but friendships and other relationships are mentioned tooIt has mature content tooThe main charecters are about 17-18 yo but I don´t know how long I will write the storyline(Sorry I suck at summaries, also this is the first fanfic I posted)
Relationships: Maya Hart & Josh Matthews, Maya Hart/Josh Matthews
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. His feelings

**Author's Note:**

> ski lodge: maya just turned 17 (her bday is in the begining of january), josh`s almost 20 (his bday is february 14th)  
> this story starts after Girl Meets Bear, the gang´s in their junior year of high school  
> i´m not sure when did it happened in the show, but here Shawn already adopted Maya so i´m making her last name Hunter (also she refers him as ˝dad˝)  
> i don´t own the show, the chareters or any referances  
> english is NOT my native language so sorry for any misspelling  
> you don´t have to like it but if you don´t please leave the negative thoughts to yourslef

It was the night of junior prom and the girls were getting ready in Riley´s bedroom. Riley was going with her long-term boyfriend, Lucas, Smackle with her boyfriend, Farkle and Maya with Zay. Although the letter two weren´t offically together, in the month fallowing the Barry, the bear bear incident they occasionally went out, sometimes with others sometimes on their own. Riley´s dress was pink and it made her look like a Disney princess. Smakle wore knee-leigh, black tull skirt with a red tube top (it almost looked like Bianca´s prom outfit from 10 things i hate about you). And Maya wore a floor-leigh, dark green, long-sleeved dress with a slit on the back wich left most of her back exposed. The three beautiful ladeies walked out to the livingroom just as the boys arrived. Topanga and Cory Matthews were taking pictures along with newlyweds Katy and Shawn Hunter. The four adults were going out for dinner that night so Josh was there too to look after Auggie. After the goodbys were said Auggie and Josh orderd pizza and sat down to watch tv. But no matter how much Josh wanted to pay attention to whatever they were wathcing he couldn´t get Maya with her date out of his head. He knows that he told her they should live their lifes without putting it to hold just for the possibility of ˝someday˝. Hell he even said it himself that it was okay that Maya was going to go out with that Zay guy. But the truth is that he had liked Maya for a long time now, he doesn´t when or how the only thing he´s sure of is that he´d fallen for his nice´s best friend and boy he´d fallen bad. When he first saw her that night all could think of was how badly he wanted to kiss her, compliment her, wrap his arms around her and never let go but instead of doing any of those he just stared at her silently and watched her walk away on an other man´s arm. By the time the adults came back from their date Josh was a wreck (not that he let it show). He knew what went down on proms alabeit never participating himself, so as the sudden thought of what Maya might do that night hit him he jumped on his feet, mumbled some excesuse to his brother and left the apartment.  
Before he could even ask where the ballroom was he spotted Maya in the hall. He thought his worst fear was becoming reality and she was about to go up to one of the many rooms the hotel provided. Over my dead body- Josh thought and went to speak with Maya.  
-And just what the hell are you exactly planning on doing?!  
-Josh?! You scared me. What are you doing here?  
-Preventing you from doing something stupid. Maya you can´t go to a room with Zay.- Maya wheil didn´t plan on sleeping with Zay got really angry over Josh´s behavier.  
-Oh yeah? And why is that? I do what i want! And just who do you think you are, telling me what i can and can´t do?! Why do you even...- but before she could yell out the rest of her sentence (care?!) he kissed her. But as sudden as it started it ended too with Maya doing something they never thought she would do, pushing him away.  
-Maya...- he started but was cut off.  
-No,no,no,no,no. No. You don´t get to do this to me. I´ve liked you for a very, very long time now but you never reciprocated my feelings. Never. And I´m tired of waiting around for a someday. I´m done with the long game and all of that. I deserv someone who likes me now and who lets me know too, not just playing games. And now that I finally managed to move on from you, now is the time you want to kiss me?!  
-I am sorry for making you feel shitty and for making you wait for me for so long- replaid Josh sheepishly. -Does this mean you don´t want to be with me anymore?-he asked.  
\- I can´t. Not right now. Not like this.- and with that a crying Maya Hunter left the prom, going to her best friends place, knowing the other must be home by now consedering she left just before Josh arrived.  
Maya walked throught the Metthews´ door just as Riley finished telling everyone (exclueding Auggie who was already sent to bed) how the prom was.  
-Maya?- asked the adults in union as they turned to the door and saw the teary-eyed girl with all of her make-up running down her face.  
-Peaches?- asked Riley and opened her arms for the other girl to collasp into them. -Want to talk about it?- Maya just shook her head. -Want to stay over tonight?- this time Maya noded against her friend´s chest. As the two girls started to leave for the burnett´s room, a worried Katy asked what happened but her daughter´s only response was: Men are idiots. Hearing this Shawn´s mind wandered to worse and worse places but before he could voice his concerns, as if she could read his thoughts, Maya spoke up again  
-Don´t worry dad, he din´t do anything. He didn´t try anything, I swear. There was just some teen drama before I left but it´s over now.- and with those parting words the two girls went to Riley´s room. After debating whether or not to tell Riley what happened the blond opened up and told her best friend everything. After that weight was lifted off of her chest the girls continued their evening as any other sleepover.


	2. Getting together

It was now the first week of June and school almost let out for the summer. Josh and Maya haven´t spoken to or seen eachother since the prom. Ever since the ski lodge the two became really close friends. They talked almost on a daily basis and met once a week. Not having any contact with the other nearly killed the both of them but Maya was too proud to make the first move and Josh wanted to give some space to the girl he, now knew, loved.  
On a friday, after school Zay and Maya were riding the subway (the others were on dates) when Zay mentioned that a friend of his, whoes brother goes there, invited him to a party at NYU. Maya, not even thinking about Josh, immediately said yes. At home she told her parents that Zay´s having a little get together at his place and a few close friends are staying for the night. Her parents let her go with a few warnings to not do anything stupid.  
When they get to the party it was already full on. Soon enough Maya was left alone when Zay went off to flirt with some girls. But she wasn´t alone for long as a cute guy went over to to her. They hit it off and were in the middle of debating whether One Tree Hill or Gossip Girl was a better show when Zay stumbled upon them. He was oviously drunk and wanted to go home but Maya felt good and she was only slightly buzzed so she told him go home and she will see him in the morning. After that Maya went to get another drink for the both of them. When she got to the drinks she completly forat why she was there as she saw Josh only about a meter away. Of course Josh immediately spotted her too. He said ´Hi´ first. After that it seemed like no time went by without them being close friends. They started talking and they talked about anything and everything, big or small. Although during their conversations a few drinks were drowned inclueding when they beat half of the party at beer-pong. It was after 2 in the morning when the party started to die down. Maya and Josh were leaving together but at a crossroad Maya was ready to go in the direction of the subway. But before she could take the turn Josh grabbed her hand.  
-Hey, where are you going?  
-Um, home?  
-Maya you´re a 17-year-old, gorgeous girl, dressed in party clothes and a bit drunk too. There´s no way I´m letting you go home like that, especially not with the subway.  
-Then what do you suggest, where am I supposed to sleep?  
-Um, well if-if you don´t mind you can crash with me at my dorm  
-You´re inviting me to your dormroom Boing?- she asked in a flirty tone.  
-No, I mean yes, but not like that  
-Relax Josh, I was just messing with you. Thanks for the offer and now show the way  
-Right, this way- he said and wheil the two of them left to go to Josh´s place Maya shoot off a quick text to Zay saying that she´s fine but wont´t go ˝home˝ that night and she will tell him everything later.  
As they entered the room Josh started to make a bed on the floor, telling Maya that she can have his bed.  
-Oh come on Josh, don´t be ridiculous! We´re two adults, well almost, we can sleep in the same bed. It doesn´t have to mean anything, if that´s what you´re worried about- after a few moments of hesitation Josh agreed. They were making the bed when Maya tripped and in an attempt to catch her Josh fell with her to the floor. At the comical sence they both brust out laughing. And before they knew what was happening, they were passionatly making out. After some time, neither knew how, but they ended up on the top of the bed. They stopped locking lips becouse they had to came up for air and that´s when Josh registered what exatly was happenning. As Maya was kissing his neck he had a very hard time concentrating on what he wanted to say but eventually he managed to stop her and breath out a stop.  
-Maya, not that I´m not enjoying this becouse belive me I do but we have to stop.  
-What, why? Am I doing something wrong?  
-What!? No, no, no, no, no! It´s just I think if we don´t stop now then we, I, won´t be able to stop at all. I care about you Maya, I like you and I just don´t want us to do something stupid that we can´t take back.  
-Oh, okey- was Maya´s only response but her eyes showed hurt.  
-Hey, look at me lil´ Ferret.- she looked at him- It won´t be the last time this happened, I mean if when sober, you´ll still want to kiss me, I think I would like that too  
-Just not tonight?  
-Just not tonight- he confirmed it- also I think I better sleep at the floor.- she just noded at him and without another word they went to sleep, both of them dreaming about the other and the amazing make out session they just had.  
After they woke up the next morning they went to a nearby coffee shop and Josh insisted on paying, just as he isisted on walking her home. They were standing awkwardly at the door to Maya´s building, neither knowing what to say but neither wanting to leave the other just yet either.Eventually Josh spoke up  
-So I had fun with you…  
-Yeah, me too  
-And I was thinking if maybe, would you like to have dinner? With me? Tonight?- he asked stammering, like a nervous fifteen year old that he was not.  
-Yeah that sounds great!- she aswered eagerly- I mean yeah, whatever, sure let´s do it.- they both chuckled at that, then parted ways, both counting the mintus ´till they date that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say my opinion so here it is:  
> I was really sad/mad that the show got canceled after such a short time, their lives were just about to get interesting. Also I was sorry that we didn´t got to see Maya and Josh getting together on the show, I think they would have made a good couple; I know many people have a problem with the age differece but they are NOT 14 and 17 anymore, in my opinion 16-17 and 19-20 isn´t that big of a deal (personal experience too).


	3. Missing eachother & reuniting

It was now offically summer break and Maya and Josh´s secret romance was blossoming. The only thing clouding it was the fact that Josh was about to go home to Philadelphia for the rest of the summer. He hadn´t even left yet and the two were already missing eachother. Although Maya was going to go to Philly with both the Matthewses and her parents for visits it won´t be the same, plus chances for any quality alone time between them, with basicly their entire family there, were closer than close to zero. Most of the summer went by uneventfully for the both of them but they had no idea one day how much they will long for that nothingness. Riley and Maya spent pretty much every minute together, all of their other friends were out of the city or working (the girls only occassionally worked at Topanga´s). Riley complained a lot about missing Lucas, who along with Zay went to Texas, but Maya let her rant becouse she understood the other girl. She was constantly texting with Josh and sometimes calling or FaceTiming too.  
It was a calm, hot day at the end of July and for a change Maya was home alone, Riley was babysitting Auggie, Ava and some of their friends so Maya decided to go home, her parents were out on an double date with Cory and Topanga and as many times before, Maya joked that Shawn´s date was actually Cory and the women just tagged along. She was painting peacefully, lost in her thoughts so she got startled when her phone rang. As she saw the caller ID a huge smile broke out on her face  
-Why, hello Boing- she greeted her boyfriend but instantly grow concered when the boy in question didn´t replay immediately  
-Josh?- she asked but instead of an aswer she just heard quiet sobbing  
-Josh, baby please just talk to me!- she pleaded- Tell me what´s wrong, maybe I can help or just calm you a little bit- after a few more minutes Josh finally spoke and for a moment Maya wished he hadn´t, his voice sounded so hurt and broken  
-Mr. Feeny, he, um, he died  
-Oh Josh- Maya didn´t know the man that well but she knew how much he meant to the Matthewses as well as her dad too, even she loved him despite bearly knowing him and her heart broke for all those people she considered family for losing someone who had such a great affect on their lives.  
-What can I do?- she asked- Just tell me and I will move earth and water- she trailed off but could feel a half smile forming on Josh´s lips.  
-I just want you- he said in a voice so small she almost didn´t hear it.  
-Okey- she replaied withou thinking- I will just… Oh my God! Dad! And- and Matthews and Topanga, they will- they will loose it someone has to tell them!- before she could continue Josh cut her off  
-Dad´s calling them now. I´m sure soon they will tell you too. I just- I just wanted to talk to you, you know hear your voice and…  
-I get it Josh, I´m glad that you thought of me when you needed someone. So if they know I´m sure we will there by tomorrow- she soothed him. They talked until Maya heard, he had fallen asleep then ende the call. Soon after her parents got home with the devastating news and told her to pack a bag they are leaving as soon as possible.  
They got to the old Matthews house well after midnight but no one really spoke. Evantually Amy told everyone the sleeping arrangements (Amy and Alan: their bedroom, Katy and Shawn the cauch later they planned on staying in a hotel, Cory and Topanga on air matresses in the basement Auggie not wanting to part from his parents with them and Riley and Maya in Morgen´s old room) and went to bed, soon fallowed by her husband. Slowly everyone went to bed get a few hours of restless sleep. Riley fall asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow so Maya waited a few more minutes just to make sure she was really sleeping before getting up and sneaking into Josh´s bedroom throught the shared bathroom. She climbed in beside the sleeping form hugging him from behind.  
-Maya?- he asked.  
-Yeah. Sorry, didn´t mean to wake you up, I just wanted to be with you for a bit  
-´S okey, I wasn´t sleeping anyway.- he aswered as he turned to wrap his arms around Maya and cuddle with her. They set up an alarm so Maya will have time to sneak back to her room, and fall asleep in eachother´s arms, to the sound of the other´s breathing and heartbeat.  
The upcoming days were hectic for everyone. And since Mr. Feeny didn´t had any close family mambers the Matthewses took it on themselfs to arrange everything. The days and nights were the same, they went on in the same, sad way. The thing that helped Maya and Josh cope, with their (mainly Josh´s) loss, was their nights together where they just talked for hours or not talked just laid there silently. It wasn´t the first time the slept in the same bed but they never got to the ˝homerun˝ part, not that they hadn´t done other stuff.  
It was George Feeny´s burial-feast in the living room and Josh couldn´t take it anymore, he rushed up to his room unnoticed by almost everyone. Maya saw Josh leave so she went after him, also undetected. Josh was pacing in his bedroom when Maya stepped in.  
-Josh?- she asked as she closed the door behind her.  
-I can´t do that- he gestured toward his door, meaning the whole funeral thing.  
-And thats okey, Josh. You lost someone who meant a lot to you. It´s natural to feel and not to understand everything you´re feeling  
-I see my brother rubbed off on you- he said with a half smile.  
-Nah, maybe just don´t let him know. Do you want to talk about Feeny?- she asked cautously as she sat dawn on the bed. He shook his head and started to rip off his tie, feeling suffocated by it.  
-Here, let me help- she said as she pulled the tie over his head. They just sat there staring at eachother for a minute before they started kissing furiously. Maya helped him out of his suit jacket as he buried his hand in her hair. The buttons were practically ripped off as his shirt fall open. She stradled his lap while he stared trailing kisses down her neck.  
-Door- he breathed out when she pulled the shirt from his shoulder. Maya stood up on shaky legs and went over to close the door with a key. As she walked back to Josh she kicked off her high heels then sattled back to her previous position on his lap. Josh yanked down the zipper at the beck of her black dress and with his next move he flipped them down to the bed. He slowly pulled the whole dress off of her body while kissing down on her as he went. Now Maya was laying under him in her black and lacey underwear which Josh found incredibly sexy and so he told her that. After the compliment Maya started to fumble with his belt buckle, once she rid him of the belt she made quick work on the pants too. As they were kissing his hands wandered to her back and unclapsed her bra.  
-Beautiful- he mumbled as the tiny piece of clothing fall to the bed between them. Then he started kissing her neck, collar bone, chest, her breasts, her stomach then he kissed her throught her panties, hooked his fingers into the sides and, after seeing Maya´s approving nod to his silent question, he slid them down her legs. Josh restarted his kissing from her ankles till he reached her most intamate spot. He licked his fingers for good measure then started to play with her all the wheil kissing her where he could. She was already dripping wet so he could easily slid a finger into her and then an other. Maya had to put a pillow over her mouth to muffle the sounds of pleasure that she was letting out. Soon his mouth joined to his fingers and he was eagarly licking and playfully biting down on her. After another few minutes he felt Maya shudder as she came.  
-Wow- she whispered to Josh as he leaned over her to kiss her on the mouth. This kiss too, soon became very heated and the next thing Josh knew was that Maya´s small hand was cupping his hard on throught his boxers. He groaned when her hand slipped benath his waistband and this time she tuched his bare skin.  
-Are you sure about this? Becouse if you´re not we don´t have to  
-Josh, this is just as much my relationship as it is yours. I can make dicisions too. I want this, I have known that I want this for a wheil now. And I know that you want to too. So please don´t question me like this. I know what I want, I know what I´m doing  
-Okey, sorry. I´m a bit nervous- he admitted with a chuckle- I don´t want to hurt you  
-You won´t  
-I-I want this to be good for you but haven´t really done this before  
-Well neither have so maybe we can learn together  
-Okey- he noded and sheded the last thing that separated them from the skin-on-skin contact. As they continued making out, one of Josh´s hands was reaching out to his nightstand, he fumled with a drawer for a bit then he had the little foil sqare in his hand.  
-From senior year´s Sex Ed- he said as an explaination.  
-Okey but just so you know, I´m on the pill- she said as she took the small packet from him and opened it. He groaned into the nape of her neck as she rolled the condom on him. After he slid his cock into her he saw her closing her and stopped his movments.  
-It´s okey, I´m fine- she reassured him but he still didn´t move so she wispered to him- you really should move- and with that he started his franatic movements atop of her. For long minutes the only sounds in the room were the couple´s moans and groans. When Josh felt his orgasm coming he slid his hand between their bodies and started to stroke Maya´s clit. As her whimpering got louder Josh was certian he can´t hold it beck anymore so after a quick warning he came as hard as never before, and soon Maya´s own realise fallowed it. Josh climed off of her and disposed the condom in the trash. After that he laied on his back next to Maya and both of them were still heavily panting.  
-Oh wow  
-Yeah, that was awesome. Why didn´t we do that sooner?- she asked and he let out a small laugh.  
After some more small talk they decided it was time to go back to the real world and got dressed. And as it turned out they were just in time becouse as they finished making the bed Auggie was banging on the door, asking if Josh was there. He opened the door.  
-Hey buddy- he greated.  
-Grandma said to look for you, Uncle Josh.  
-Yeah, um, sorry for disappearing I just needed a minute and Maya here- he pointed to the girl in his room- was nice enough to listen wheil I talked.  
-But now are you okey, Uncle Josh?  
-I´m fine. Let´s go back before they send out a search party for all of us- and with that they went and joined everyone else downstairs.  
For the rest of her stay in Philly Maya sneaked into Josh´s bedroom everynight and out everymorning, sometimes they just talked until they fall asleep or watched a movie and sometimes they did other things. They said goodby with an aching hart but were relived to know that in a few weeks Josh will beck in New York to continoue his studies at NYU.  
The rest of the summer went by in no time and soon it was time for the long time best friends to start their senior year in Abigail Adams High School.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for killing Feeney, please don’t hate me. I liked him very much but I wanted to show how death is a part of life too. Also in real life not evrything is always happy and I kinda want to make this fic realistic  
> Dream. Try. Do good. - one of my favourite quatoes


	4. Christmas break Part 1

It was the first weekend of September and the Matthweses threw a beck- to- the- school/ Auggie´s birthday party. Maya and Josh debated wheter they should tell about their relationship now or not. In the end they deceded not to; they enjoyed the sneaking around and almost being caught way too much and neither of them were ready to give up the little bubble in which only the two of them existed. The party went down without an error, everyone had a good time and if the newest couple happend to disappear for a good fifteen minutes well no one noticed.

As everyone got used to school again things became the way they were before. Auggie and Ava just started 6th grade and acted like an old married couple, the adults continued their work as usual, Josh started his junior year at collage and had a part time job, and the girls and their friends lunched themselfs into their everyday lives but with studying, part time jobs and relationships the once unseparable friends bearly saw eachother outside of the school. Maya and Josh ofcourse started to spend even more time together then before. Soon Maya met his closest friends and even befriended some of them. This school year Josh deceded not to return to the dorms but instead live off campus with his best mate from Philly, Andrew. With the help of Maya and Letty (Andrew´s close ˝friend˝) the boys soon made the small apartment into a home. Maya stayed over a lot, it amazed Josh how she could always find an execuse to her parents why she will stay somewhere else for the night and with the amount of close calls how they still hadn´t got busted. He also invited her to parties too, nothing too wild, those weren´t really his sence , but smaller get togethers. He knew from expernience that she wasn´t the kind of girl whom he´d corrupt with his grown-upish ways, she was rather mature for her age and even before they started dating she was an outgoing person except she partied with Zay. He once asked her if Riley ever went with them she just laughed and told him that no Riley would never do such a thing.

They didn´t even noticed it and it was already the middle of December. Previously the gang had a small party to celebrate Riley´s 18th birthday but she and Maya decided to have a huge joint birthday party in January. Christmas break started and everyone went with their families for the holidays. On the 22nd the two girls (with Auggie) were sitting in the backseat of the Matthews´ car and were on their way to Philadelphia, Shawn and Katy were joining them on the 24th.  
-Oh my gosh- squealed Riley- it feels like we haven´t talked in ages. I can´t wait to spend the whole break together.  
-Yeah, it will be awesome- replaied Maya with real enthusiasm because she truly missed one-on-one time with her best friend. And she also couldn´t wait to see Josh, who was already at his parents´ house for over a week now because he couldn´t came up with a good enough reason why not just go home for the whole break.

After they arrived and said their hellos they settled into their temporary rooms and much to Maya´s delight the girls were once again sharing Morgen´s old room. They were sitting on the bed, talking when Josh came over to ask how their senior year was so far (of course he knew from Maya but he wanted an excuse to be near her) but before they got too deep into the conversation Amy called everyone for dinner. Riley ran out of the room and the lovebirds were left alone ´finally´ they both thought and then they were kissing like mad. Just as Josh slipped his toung into her mouth and Maya let out small moan they heard Riley yell from dowstairs for Maya to come, as she started to walk away she heard Josh mumble ´cock block´ under his breath which made her smile to herself. That night everyone went to bed early so at 10:30 Maya made sure Riley was deep in sleep and went to bedroom on the other side of the shared bathroom. She silently climbed into the bed and was almost afraid Josh fall asleep before her arrival when the before mentioned guy turned to face her.  
-Hi- was the only thing she could think of so she just said that  
-Hey- he replaid. As it turned out they didn´t even need words for communication anymore because in the next moment they were franticly kissing. Josh was kissing her mouth, her face and as his lips went to her neck his hands went under her tanktop where he surprisingly experienced that she wasn’t wearing a bra. At his questioning look she simply replaied a ‘What? This is my sleepwear, no one in their right minds wears a bra to sleep’. And moments later her top was on the floor and his t-shirt quickly fallowed. Maya gently pushed Josh to lay on his back and climed over him. She was kissing down on his body, starting at his neck then going to his collarbone, his chest, his stomach. As she reached his waistband with her mounth, her hands pulled the pj pants down, he made a quick work of kicking both the pants and his boxers off of his legs. ‘You really don’t have to...’ he started to protest but as Maya put her pink lips on his erect cock the words left him. As she was bobbing her head up and down only inconchret mumbles and a few fucks and oh gods were heard from him, Josh felt himself on the very edge of coming; he just warned Maya of the uneventable, she nodded and humed in response and couldn’t contain himself anymore he errupted into her mouth as silently as he could and watched her swallow every drop of him. He just got his breathing under control when he felt Maya’s lips on his, he could faintly taste himself on her but he didn’t care and with his next move he flipped them over. Now it was Josh’s turn leave kisses all over her body. Wheil he was kissing her upper half one of his hands wandered into her sleep shorts and under her panties. He found her already soaking wet but he kept moving his hands, rubbing her slit. He was kissing, licking and gently biting her breasts when he iserted a finger inside her, he quickly had to put his other hand over her mouth to keep her from crying out loud. Then he replaced his hand with his mouth as he continued the motions with his finger and added another one. As he felt her getting closer and closer to her climax he yanked her shorts and panties down her legs one handed, replaced his fingers with his mouth and once again claped a hand over her mouth. They were both still panting heavily when Josh went back up to her mouth and pressed a soft kiss to it. Their kiss grow more heated and soon Maya felt his dick get hard against her tight. She put her arms behind his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist wheil he grabbed her hips. Both of them moaned in pleasur as he slid himself inside her.  
As they were laying in the after glow neked and Josh was gently caressing her face she spoke up  
-So- she started with a sweet smile which, Josh knew, meant she wanted something and he will have a bunch of logical reasons to say no but in the end he will agree to whatever she cooked up this time -you know the Pink Bunnies- he DOES knew of them, an alternative punk rock band, Maya loves their music.  
-Maybe- he aswerd coyly.  
-Anyway, they are playing here, in Philly, tomorrow night and your awesome girlfriend happens to have two tickets  
-Really?- he asked in awe  
-Really- she noded  
-Wait- he interrupted her- isn´t it starts like really late at night? There´s no way ANY of the parents will let us go to a cocert “like that” especially in the middle of the night- after his little rant Maya just smiled mischiefsly  
-No- he stated- no, no, no, no, no. No way. No- he protested knowing what his girlfriend’s about to say.  
-C’mon Josh! It will be fun, I promis. Have you never sneaked out of your bedroom throught the window before? Have you never breaked any rules?- she asked already knowing the answer.  
-No- he answered simply.  
-Well there’s a first time for everything- she said, then added as a last resort knowing that it will convince him.  
-You know Josh, I think you know me well enough to know that one way or another but I will go or at least I will try my best to go. Don’t you think it would be much safer if you,- she pointed at his chest- my strong, handsome, smart, mascular, man would be there with me?- she asked and looked at him with innocent looking eyes. He sighed.  
-Fine- he said with a huff after a few moments of thinking. And before anything else could be said Maya let out a small sequeal and started kissing him wherever she could; needless to say they didn’t do much talking for the rest of the night.


	5. Christmas break Part 2

The girls spent the fallowing morning talking in their pjs and watching the snow fall. In the afternoon (at Maya’s suggestion) an epic snowball fight errupted and everyone particapeted, after the tireing fight everyone gathered in the living room with a mug of hot chocolate and listened as Cory read A Christmas Carol. By 11 everyone was in bed, resting after a long day. Maya effortlessly, as always, sliped out of her and Riley’s room and went to Josh’s bedroom where the boy was already waiting for her. Josh got dressed in a pair of black jeans, white converse and a light gray shirt and grabbed the leather jacket he got from Shawn a few years ago; Maya previously got her outfit into Josh’s room and now was dressed in a sleevless pink tube top, black leather pants and a pair of silver high heels.  
-You packed that on purpous- he said guesturing to her clothes.  
-Of course I did. I knew I could convince you to come to the concert with me- she answered with a genuien smile. He really liked seeing her this happy and he was proud of himself for putting that smile to her face. First Maya’s shoes then Josh’s jacket flew out the window and after that the young couple climbed down too. They walked for about 5 minutes then, knowing that they were far enough from the house, they called a cab.

At the concert they had the time of their lifes; they danced, they sang along the lyrics, they had a quickie in the toilet and they drank, quiet a lot. They were still laughing (on god knows what) when they arrived back to the house. Looking up at Josh’s bedroom they both knew that they won’t be able to clib back so they went throught the kitchen door. As they collapsed on Josh’s bed they both let out a relived sigh. They did it and without getting caught.  
The next morning they woke up with killing head aches. Fortunatly they manadged to put on their pjs and Maya made it back to her room in time, just as Riley was waking up. Everyone belived their theory that they must’ve caught a cold the they before and Amy was already dotting on them.  
-So worth it- whispered Maya to Josh as they headed upstairs to spend the rest of day in bed, eating soup.

On New Year’s Eve everyone was so busy with something that no one noticed the disappearing couple.  
-You know- started Josh, as they went beck to others, after being gone for a good 20 minutes right around midnight- I think I sould be a lot more concerned that my own family doesn’t notice my absence.  
-I say just be glad for the times we got to spend together.

The rest of the break was rather uneventful. Maya’s birthday came and gone, Josh called her but unfortunatly he couldn’t make it on the day; as way of saying sorry he organized the most amazing date he could think of. They went to a local art gallery, day ate tacos then they went to play laser tag (it was january so paintball wasn’t an option). When day went back to Josh’s place Andrew and Letty said their happy birthday to her on their way out.  
-Where are these two going?- wondered out loud Maya.  
\- I might have asked Drew if they would like to spend the night elswhere- said Josh wheil trying to look innocent.  
\- You might?- asked Maya but her smile revaled the she was accually very happy with the turn of events. Josh cooked them dinner (spaghetti with meatballs) and they had some wine going with the meal too. ‘It was the perfect way to celebrate my 18th birthday’ was Maya’s last thought as she drifted off to sleep in Josh’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so in my time line Maya was born in early January 2002 and Riley on December 8th 2001 and they are 2020 gratuates


End file.
